


A Hand-Made Balcony

by Burrahobbit



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Nice Flowey (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale) Knows More Than He Lets On, Papyrus (Undertale)-centric, Set before everything goes to shit Flowey-wise, Well he’s nice for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 05:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/pseuds/Burrahobbit
Summary: All in all, despite the smallness of the space, Papyrus thinks it might be one of his favorite spots in the whole underground.





	A Hand-Made Balcony

**Author's Note:**

> We back in 2016 babes. Time for Undertale again.
> 
> This is honestly just a short thing to get me back into writing for Undertale lol. We’ll see how that goes. Also, this is based on a tumblr post about the skelebros balcony that I haven’t been able to find again. If anybody finds it, let me know!!!

Their house didn’t come with a balcony. Not originally.

It was Papyrus, of course, who suggested that they needed one. He’s a pretty handy skeleton, so he’d reasonably decided to build it himself. It would save on costs _and_ be a fun project!

Sans had told him to knock himself out. There was probably a pun in there somewhere, if Papyrus knows his brother at all.

It had taken him barely any time at all to complete the outside structure! (It was about two weeks, in reality.)

At some point, he’d planned to knock out some of the wall and put a door there.

It had never ended up happening, after...

Not like it particularly matters. Papyrus can get there easily, and he’s is sure Sans could probably find a way up, if he wanted to. Not that Sans ever went out there.

The roof protects most of the structure from the snow, but Papyrus always cleans off the whole thing before sitting down.

He greatly enjoys the view from higher up, and he doesn’t even have to use his magic to stay in the air!

It’s best in the early mornings, when light is just starting to fill the underground. It bounces gently off of freshly-fallen snow, the sounds of morning monsters like him starting to arise.

The air feels cleaner then, like he can finally breath after suffocating all day and night. 

Occasionally, he catches an hour of sleep sitting there before his routine starts.

In case of that, there’s a pillow that he leaves just by the front door, so he can grab it before floating up to the balcony.

It leaves a crick in his spine when he wakes, but it’s the best (and only) sleep he gets.

When he’s not sleeping up there, he tries to do some kind of work; some menial task to get his mind working before the day truly begins.

The symbols scribbled in the back of his puzzle notebook taunt Papyrus each time. He ignores them as best as he can.

All in all, despite the smallness of the space, Papyrus thinks it might be one of his favorite spots in the whole underground.

Sans, he realizes, probably feels the same about the basement room Papyrus never goes in. It’s his place to breath, like the balcony is Papyrus’.

Whether or not that’s the case, he wouldn’t go down there anyways, now. (He’d only peaked down there once, and it’s an experience he’d rather not repeat.)

During one of his early mornings, Flowey finds him sitting there, back against the wall, legs curled to fit in the small space.

“Howdy, Papyrus!”

The skeleton isn’t exactly surprised that Flowey found his way up the balcony - he’s long learned that his friend can pretty much get to anywhere he wants to.

The suddenness of Flowey’s entrance, however, has him balking for a moment before he finds his words.

“Oh, hello, Flowey! I was just enjoying this wonderful morning! Would you care to join me?”

His friend pulls himself onto the balcony fully, roots curling around the wooden panels.

“So, friend, what’re you doing up here? Seems like a strange place to enjoy the morning.”

“Well, I- I like it better from up here. It’s quiet, and nice.”

“It just seems so... uncomfortable.”

Papyrus simply shrugs.

“Perhaps. But I enjoy it! It’s is the perfect place to curl up with a book, or people watch, or just sit with your thoughts!”

His friend looks at him for a long moment before smiling.

“You’re always full of surprises, Papyrus.”

“I cannot tell whether you’re complimenting me or not, but I will take it as one anyways!”

Flowey giggles, looking out over Snowdin with him.

They’re quiet for a while, simply enjoying each other’s company. His puzzle notebook lays forgotten in his lap, his fingers brushing the edge unconsciously as he thinks.

Papyrus wonders if, maybe, his space is better when shared with a friend.

Or maybe it’s just Flowey in particular that he enjoys sitting with so much.


End file.
